Escape the Arena (100th Hunger Games)
by alexamalcolm
Summary: Peeta Mellark didn't swallow the berries, so Katniss Everdeen died in the arena. 26 years has passed, and the fourth quarter quell has arrived. There will be 9 games total. The first 8 will contain one tribute from each district; four of these games will consist of males, the other four of females. The final three remaining at the end of each game will then move to the 'final game'
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**(Capitol Citizen's P.O.V)**

The anticipation had finally led up to this moment. Soon, the bells will chime, signalling the New Year. And with the new year, the announcement of the Fourth Quarter Quell would take place.

In no time at all it seemed, President Fionnuala Snow rise to the stand. The Capitol as a whole became a deafening roar as we waited in anticipation to discover what the twist in this Quarter Quell would be. The President cleared her throat, and the crowd fell silent. "Citizens of Panem," she addressed. "Every twenty-five years, the Capitol hosts a very special Hunger Games; a Quarter Quell. For the First Quarter Quell, districts voted for who they deemed worthy to enter into the arena. For the Second Quarter Quell, the amount of tributes who went into the arena was doubled. For the third, the tributes reaped were not allowed to enter the arena, they had to have someone volunteer for them." President Snow then turns to an avox boy, who was holding a glass bowl full of envelopes for many more Quarter Quells to come. "And now, for the Fourth Hunger Games, the hundredth Hunger Games; "there will be not one game, but nine. The first eight games will consist of twelve tributes of the same gender, one from each district. The final three from each games will go ahead to a final game, where there will only be one winner. Happy Hunger Games to you all Panem, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

 **Author's Note: Hey Guys! My name's Alexa. This is my first fan fiction I've ever written so I hope it goes successfully. I'm going to try my hardest to satisfy my readers (if I get any lol) so feel free to comment on what you think should come in the chapters ahead!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Reapings

**A.N: This is a** _ **very**_ **long chapter, probably the longest in the book. But, if you bear with it, I promise they get shorter!**

 **(Jace Nicklace's (District One) P.O.V)**

I wake up early today, a rare occurrence for myself. My mother likes to comment on how I only wake up early on two days, my birthday and Reaping Day. So of course I would be up early today, as it is both.

As it is my eighteenth birthday, my name will be in the reaping bowl at the maximum amount, but that doesn't necessarily matter; because I'm going to volunteer anyway. My family had discussed it a week before, after the announcement of the Quarter Quell. Seeing as there were four boys going into the Arena this year, I may as well be one of them!

The reaping commences exactly at 12PM sharp, and the Mayor's arrival on stage is timed perfectly. I yawn through the entirety of the introductions, and only tune in when the escort (I didn't pay attention to her name) walks towards the glass bowl containing the female tributes' names. A slip of paper had barely been picked out before a girl screamed out "I volunteer!". A collective groan spread throughout the crowd as the unlucky girls who didn't volunteer mourned at their loss.

The escort beamed as the girl who volunteered climbed onto the stage. I marvelled at her brown hair and freckled face as she spoke into the microphone. "I'm Velvet Amboni, seventeen years old, and I'm here to win the fourth Quarter Quell!".

The escort - I'm pretty sure her name is Valencia - said something about wittiness and before declaring it was time for someone to be chosen out of the boys.

I knew it, this was my moment. Velvet is up on that stage because she volunteered early, so I'd volunteer even earlier on. Valencia had barely extended her arm out to choose a name when I threw my hand up and yelled out that I volunteered.

Once again, there was a collective groan as I strode up to the stage. I was ecstatic; I had done it! I was going into the arena!

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. I stated my name for the audience, shook hands with Velvet - who didn't look nearly as pretty up close, and then we walked inside the Justice Building.

 **(Georgia Jalisi's (District Two) P.O.V)**

My sister and I get out of bed, and walk to the kitchen in our house happily. It's Reaping Day! And better than that, it's my first one! AND, there's a bigger chance of getting picked each year, as it's a Quarter Quell! Sadly, I should probably be fifteen or older before volunteering, so I can have better training in the academy for it. My sister, Alana, is fifteen, and telling us that she is going to volunteer this year. I hope I will be a tribute soon, and my mother, sister and I will live peacefully in the Victor's Village.

I brush my teeth, and slip on a thin pink dress, covered with rose petals on the shoulders. My mother kisses me, wishes me luck, and then Alana and I run to get our names checked off. I'm a little hesitant when they ask my hand for blood, but soon afterwards I'm alright. I stand in the twelve-year old section, and look at the mayor to start talking. He does some introducing, and then he announces our escort, May Months (funny name, right?).

"Good Morning District 2! Happy Hunger Games. Have a good Quell! And may the odds be EVER in your favour!" she says clearly into her microphone. The children in front of her, including me, cheer in excitement. So do the forty or so previous victors on the stage. "You should have all watched the District 1 reapings, so we'll get straight down to business. She walks to a glass bowl full of white slips containing different girls names. She puts her hand in, and I wonder whose it is, sadly, it wouldn't be mine, I only have one in there. May unfolds it, and calls out "Georgia Jalisi!". I start to clap politely, then realise she meant me. I shout in happiness, then quickly shut my mouth.

I step out of the twelve-year old section, and walk up to May. "Well, Well! A very excited young one we have here!" she exclaims, and everyone laughs, including me. "Are there any volunteers?". Instantaneously, I can tell I won't be in this year's games, as my sister's hands shoots out of the sixteen year old section, well before any other hands went up. "I volunteer!" Alana screams.

Alana runs out of the fifteen-year old section, and onto the stage. "Well hello dear, what's your name?" May asks her.

"I'm Alana Jalisi" she replies.

"Well, I can bet you my house that was your sister. Didn't want her to be showing off about winning before you, right?"

"Duh! I can already smell our house in the Victor's Village!" Alana exclaims. May giggles and then says "Well, Alana, it's been nice talking to you, please go and sit next to the mayor to wait for the male tribute".

I felt giddy with happiness, applauding Alana, as May goes to the bowl filled with boys names. She puts her hand in, pulls a slip out, unfolds it, and calls out "Slate Medoff!". A muscular boy in the seventeen-year old section cheers happily, and then steps up to the stage. He goes up to May, and whispers in her ear.

"Well, may I introduce you to Slate Medoff! He has kindly asked for there to be no volunteers, so, I can now proudly present to you the first pair of District 2's tributes; Slate Medoff, and Alana Jalisi!" May announced. I cheer wildly for my sister. She's going to the Hunger Games! Alana and Slate shake hands, and then are directed off the stage by two peacekeepers.

A couple of minutes later, we were finally allowed to visit Alana in the Justice Building. We entered the room, and she beamed up at us. "You're not mad at me right, Georgia?" Alana asked, obviously slightly worried. My guess was that she thought that I may show some resentment towards her taking my place.

I thought about it for a moment. I _was_ bummed out I'm not going into the games. "Hey," I consoled her. "I don't mind. If you hadn't volunteered, someone else would have. Besides, I'm probably too young to enter confidently yet."

Alana nodded, and we embraced.

 **(Electrica Yashar's (District Three) P.O.V)**

I don't want to get out of bed. Today is Reaping Day. And not just any reaping day, it's my first one. And, to add to the drama, I have a higher chance of getting picked this year than I would any other year, because of the Capitol's stupid Quarter Quell. As if the Hunger Games weren't as horrific by themselves! Over the past few years, I've learnt that on the morning of the reaping, it is dead silent, as everyone is either an adult praying for theirs or other people's children, or is a child, desperate to complete their on-the-go invention in case they are picked. I, though, have already thought of that, and finished my automatic-weeder two days ago.

I walk down a hall in my house, the Justice Building. Typically, no one is to be sighted. I eat my breakfast, and walk to my mother's own dress-maker. I give the machine a peice of fabric with a nice design of flowers on it, and the machine makes it into a stunning dress. I put the dress on, and then go and work on my hair. As I stop my older sister's hand-free straightener, I check the time, to realise it is already four minutes to twelve! I run downstairs, out of the house, and into the Town Square. I sprint to get in the line to get my name checked off, and then sigh in relief. I look onto the stage, and see my father's, spectacled face, looking at me quizzically. I grin shyly, and then put my arm out to get my blood taken.

I walk towards the twelve-year old section, and stand next to my best friend, Switcher. She smiles at me, and then looks at my father as he begins his speech. As my dad finishes his talk, he invites our escort, Cassandra Notting, to the stage. She skips on, nods at my dad, and then proceeds to talk. "Hello, District Three! Happy Hunger Games! Have a Good Quell! Today, I have the pivi - no, the honour of being your district's escort for the fifteenth time running! Some of you may not have been watching the District One and Two reapings, as you probably were tinkering away at your, uh, contraptions" she said spitefully. "So, I will tell you this; there will be not one, but four reapings, and these will be done through the same process as any other Hunger Games. So, as per normal, I will start with you girls".

I quake in my shoes, if my name is called out, even though it's unlikely, no one will volunteer, as we don't live in places like District One, Two or Four, where they are trained for the Hunger Games their whole childhood. I cross my fingers as Cassandra places her hand in the glass bowl, and pulls out a white slip. She unfolds it, and then says in a loud an clear voice, words that can kill an innocent child. "Electrica Yashar!" Everyone gasps, including me, and I know why. Surely out of everyone, the mayor's daughter can't be picked. I can see my father eyes well with tears, and I start walking slowly towards the stage, in despair.

I meet Cassandra up on the stage, and smell the disgusting stench of her perfume. "So, Electrica, I hear you are John's daughter, looking up from me to my father. "What a coincidence! We haven't had had this happen since the 74th Hunger Games, a girl from District Two called Clove was the mayor's daughter. She died" Cassandra says, erasing all my hopes of even having a chance at winning.

"Any volunteers?" The silence in the square gives Cassandra her answer. "No? Well, then we move onto the boys". And she walked off to the other glass bowl on the stage, filled to the brim with white slips, each one containing a single boy's name. She puts her hand in, pulls a slip out, and she calls out "Plugga Frey!". A wail comes from one of the mothers in the crowd, and a small, bony boy from the thirteen-year bespectacled old section steps out, and walks up to the stage. "Well," Cassandra says. "Any volunteers for this young, handsome boy?" The awkwardness in the crowd shows how eager everyone is to be in these cruel games.

"So," Cassandra says, making the most of her last minute live on television, "may I present to you, Electrica Yashar and Plugga Frey, District Three's first two tributes for the Hundredth Annual Hunger Games!" And with that, Cassandra, my father, the mentors for District Three, Plugga and I walk off the stage to the Justice Building.

 **(Mervin Kemsley's (District Four) P.O.V)**

I get out of bed, and quickly put my clothes on, after purposely oversleeping. I check my clock, and then realise that I over-overslept! The reaping was in five minutes!

I sprint out of the house, say a quick goodbye to my mother, and then run to the Town Square. I quickly get my name checked off, and then walk to the eighteen-year old section, to await my destiny. The mayor says his Treaty of Treason, and then leaves us with our escort, Jye Forworth. "Good morning, District Four! How are the waves today?" No one responds to him, making Jye look extremely awkward. "So," he says. "I trust that you all have seen the first three reapings, which in that case, I'll just go straight to the girls". And with that, Jye walks speedily towards a glass bowl filled to the edge with white slips.

Jye puts his hand in, and then quickly pulls out one of the slips "And the first girl representing District Four is A-"

"I volunteer!" A voice shouts, and a hand appears just in front of me. The girl then quickly ran onto the stage and told Jye, "I'm Ariella Sherril, eighteen years old. Other districts; watch out. Ariella's coming" she says devilishly.

Jye smiles at her, and then calls out "A feisty one we have here! Now, lets go and see who our male vi- uh, tribute is!" he then walks over to the other glass bowl on the left hand side of the stage. He puts his hand in, and calls out "Poseidon Kohc!". A tall, muscular seventeen year old steps out of his section. He walks proudly up to the stage, and greets Jye like he had known him his whole life. "Are there any volunteers?"

This was my moment, I could feel it, the thing I have been waiting for my whole life. I raise my hand, and say "I vol-" "I volunteer as tribute!" A voice from the sixteen year old section rings out, and I distinguish a hand from the crowd. A boy steps out, and then marches straight towards the stage. Poseidion walks off sukily, obviously wishing no one would volunteer. The boy who volunteered steps towards Jye, and says "My name is Finbar Metz, and I am sixteen".

Jye's eyes were very bright in happiness, as he hold both the tributes hands, throws them up, and then shouts "District Four's first tributes, Ariella Sherril, and Finbar Metz!". And with that, they shake hands, and exit.

The whole journey home I spat out every curse I could conjure up. Why did Finbar get all the fucking glory? He's only sixteen - he should be giving the honour to other, more _qualified_ people! I hope he gets killed by someone from one of the outer districts, he deserves the shame.

 **(Isaac Scales' (District Five) P.O.V)**

I open my eyes, and slowly get out of bed. I walk to the front room of my home, and I turn the television on. Watching the recaps of the first few reapings in the past four days, you can tell that the first two Hunger Games going to be a very brutal, and sad Hunger Games, as there are only two people so far under the age of fifteen. At the moment, the eight tributes so far are in their district, waiting for the District Twelve reaping. They will then board their trains, and go straight to the Capitol, at the same time. I get up from my chair, and quickly walk back into my room to get dressed.

I walk back into the front room, and see that President Snow is about to make a live announcement. The eight games will take place at separate times, starting with the male games. "So in order, there will be a male games, then a female games, then a male games, and so on so forth" he says. As I can see, this gives the girls a longer stay in the Capitol, and allows them more time for training, giving them an unfair advantage. But Snow isn't finished. "We've also decided to allow four tributes to exit each games, meaning the final games will be _very_ exciting, with thirty-two experienced tributes! Happy Hunger Games! Have a good Quell! And may the odds be ever in your favour." he announces.

There is both an up and a down to that announcement. The good thing is that more people can make it into the Final Games. The bad thing; there will be more people to fight against in the Final Games. I go to change that channel, but my mother turns the TV off. "Hurry up, Isaac! The reaping is in fifteen minutes, and you don't want to be late!" she exclaims. I glance at our clock, and see that she's right. I hug her, and then run off to the Town Square.

I enter the back of the line to get my name checked off, and I puff. I can see all my friends; Brita, Edison and Benjamin looking at me from the twelve-year old section. I grin sheepishly at them, and they laugh. Beside them, I see my girlfriend, Vida Amenta. She's talking with a few of the other girls from our grade. I step up to the peacekeeper who was taking everyone's blood, give them my right wrist, and they put a needle in me. After a few seconds, they take it out again, and then put the blood it collected on a sheet of paper next to my name.

I step into the twelve-year old section and purposely stand in between Vida and Edison. Vida smiles at me; I smile back. We may only be twelve years old, but why should that stop us from expressing our love? Our attention then turns to the District Five mayor, as he says the last few words of the Treaty of Treason. The District Five escort, Olivia Markley bounds onto the stage, does her little introduction, and then takes small, girly steps towards one of the two glass bowl up on the stage, the girls one. She puts her hand in, and I pulls out a white slip. I will her, with every ounce of my mind, to not call out Vida's name. Hence, she does. "Vida,Amenta!" Vida gasps next to me, and then walks out to the stage. I look at her in sadness, and then put my hand up. "I volunteer!". Instantaneously, I realise how stupid I am. We're not even the right gender!

Vida looks at me, and gives me a sad smile in sad appreciate. I'm in shock. "Well well!" Olivia says. "This one's is obviously too eager to volunteer, he put his hand up before the first tribute even got onto the stage!".

"No, that's not wha-"

"It's okay, none of us will accuse you of being impatient" Olivia smiles at me. Vida and I look at each other, panicked, and then are both grabbed by the arms, and taken by Peacekeepers up to the stage. I look at Olivia, and she says to me "Who are you anyway? How old are you?"

"I'm Isaac Scales," I say nervously, "Twelve years old".

"Well, let's give a round of applause to you, Isaac, both the youngest and first volunteer for District Five". I see some of the mothers at the back, including mine, and they all give me sad looks. My mother starts crying, which nearly reduces me to tears. But no, I must stay strong. I have to look tough so as to not be targeted.

Olivia walks into the middle of Vida and I, and shouts out "So, District Five. I present to you your first set of tributes for the Fourth Quarter Quell; Vida Amenta, and Isaac Scales!" The crowd claps politely, and we are then led off the stage and into the Justice Building.

Vida and I sit down next to each other, and Vida hugs me. "Thankyou for trying to take my place, that was very sweet of you" she whispers. "It's okay," I say to her, dreading the weeks to come.

It's official. I am the dumbest person in all of Panem. My mother would kill me if I wasn't already dead

 **(Kiana Scorno's (District Six) P.O.V)**

I walk into the kitchen of my house. I begin two chop up some fruit for my daughters; Elizabeth and Daphine, all by myself. Every since my husband died, I've had my hands filled with the girls and work. After i finished the fruit salad, I call the girls. They race down the hallways, not at all worried about their Third Reaping and the bigger chance that they'll get in. They laugh, talk, and eat. I smile, and retire to the lounge room, trying to hide my stress.

"Mum!" Elizabeth's voice rang out a good two hours later. "What clothes shall we wear?".

I sigh, and walk into the twins' room. They smile at me, and I grab two, identical dresses decorated in a pink fabric, One of the only nice clothes we own. We hear our alarm blare for about five seconds. "Okay," I say. "It's time to go to the reaping, good luck girls!". The twins hug me for a long time, then race each other to the Town Square. I smile sadly, and start walking to the reaping, knowing I will only get there in time to see the names get called out.

I arrive in the Town Square, and slip into line. A few of the mothers that I'm friends with smile at me, and then our attention turned to the District Six, Caldesia Tipton. She already had her hand in the glass bowl! She picked out a slip, and then read out "Daphine Scorno!" The mothers all turn to me again, looking sad and sorrowful. I see Elizabeth has fainted, out of shock. Daphine walks up to the stage her face paralysed with a look of fear, and Caldesia hugs her. Daphine turns to face everyone, and I burst into tears. My little baby is going into the Hunger Games! For all we know, we only have six days left with her ever, and then the train will come to take her to the Capitol! Why her, I ask myself. Couldn't it have been someone else? "Any volunteers?" Caldesia asks. If Elizabeth hadn't passed out, she would be volunteering for Daphine, but that isn't any better.

I don't feel like watching the boys being reaped, but I have to. Caldesia pulls out another name, this time belonging to a boy named Kye Lenz. He stepped shyly from the thirteen-year old section, and walked so slowly up to the stage, the Peacekeepers had to shove him up. This only reduced the boy to tears, and Caldesia quickly asked for volunteers. As expected, no one made a sound. She then shouts out "So, here are our first two of eight tributes for District Six! Daphine Scorno, and Kye Lenz!" And, with that Daphine, Caldesia, the only five District Six victors, and Kye walk into the Justice Building. I pick up Elizabeth, and we rush, along with Kye's family, to the Justice Building to see our children before they leave in a week.

 **(Clive Normandi's (District Seven) P.O.V)**

I walk towards the tree, holding the axe in my left hand. I look at the tree, with it's giant trunk and thick branches. I feel a sudden urge of power, and then I swing the axe at the tree. The axe lands on the tree, wedged perfectly into it's trunk. I shout happily in joy, and then hear my watch beep. The reaping was about to start!

I put the axe down carefully, and then start sprinting to the Town Square. I jump over the narrow stream, over a log, and then enter the housing part of the District. I run past my abandoned house, and into the Town Square. I see the mayor, stepping up to begin his Treaty of Treason, even though there are still about five people waiting to get their name checked off. I jog into the line, and get my blood taken.

I enter the fifteen-year old section, and see my little brother, Andy, in the twelve year old section. I see our mayor start talking about the first rebellion, and I start to daydream, passing the time.

I am in a field of grass, holding an axe covered with blood in my hands. I see a twelve-year old, from what looks like District 11, lying defeated on the ground, about ten metres away from me. I approach him slowly, and he looks at me pleadingly. "Clive" he gasps. "Please, no" I blink, and my axe takes his head off. A cannon sounds. I walk away, lost in thought. Behind me, a tall boy, who looks like that boy named Slate who was reaped in the District 2 reapings. He is carrying a sword. He swings it back, ready to decapitate me. Though, I hear him, swing my axe behind him, and it's edge lands perfectly in his chest. Trumpets blare.

I suddenly shake my head, and look at our escort, Alyssa Utley, who was in the process of pulling a name out of the girls glass bowl. She clears her throat, and calls out "Jeanne Vigil". There comes a large gasp from the eighteen-year old section, and tall brunette steps out of the area. She walks silently up to the stage, and stands silently next to Alyssa. Alyssa then trots over to the boys bowl, and pulls out a name, and thank god, it's not mine. I see a boy from the twelve year old section step out, and start crying as he approaches the stage. I feel really bad.

"Any volunteers?" Alyssa asks, as the boy turns around. I gasp. Andy's been reaped. "Yes!" I shout. "I volunteer!".

"Oh my," Alyssa exclaims as I arrive on the stage. "And what may your name be?"

"I'm Clive Normandi," I tell her.

"So I'm guessing you volunteered for your brother," she says to me. "How - um, nice of you"

I smile at her, and face the audience, looking at what may as well be my last five days at my home.

"District Seven! May I present to you your first two tributes for the Fourth Quarter Quell; Clive Normandi, and Jeanne Vigil!" Alyssa shouts, and then directs Jeanne and I off the stage.

I _should_ be worried about being a tribute, but my mind is still preoccupied by what I had just daydreamt. Maybe I'm more prepared for the games than I thought, if I was having these kind of fantasies

 **(Jennifer William's (Capitol Reporter) P.O.V)**

I take a quick sip of water, turn to my co-host, Andrew Manretto, and then signal us being ready to the cameramen.

"Hello Panem! And welcome back to another reaping! Today, we will be selecting two tributes from District Eight!" I say bubbily to the cameras.

"The reaping is about to start, and we are the only news studio to have live coverage of these reapings!" Andrew bounds in right after me.

"Andrew, so far, who do you think is the tribute that is most likely to win?" I ask.

"Well Jennifer, that's a hard question. It's tough, but I think the winner will be either between Slate Medoff from District Two, Finbar Metz from District Four, or Clive Normbardi from District Seven will win, but, who knows? Maybe someone's hiding something. For instance, maybe that Kye boy from District Six is a ruthless killer! Maybe he's related to butterflies! Well, we know this for sure, we will only know when the actual games begin" Andrew answers me. I agree.

"So," I say, "The reaping has now begun, and we will show you the District Eight escort, Ally Kiarene pull out the names for the first female tribute!" I say excitedly into the camera. The television turns on behind Andrew and I, and we swivel around to look at Ally put her hand in the bowl.

Ally takes a slip out, and calls out "Chelsea Walling!". A fifteen year old girl with wavy, blonde hair walks up to the stage, fairly brightly for a District Eight tribute. Next, Ally does the boys, and calls out "Darning Elles!". The boy, Darning, also steps out of the fifteen year old section, and walks strongly up to the stage. Ally gives the two tributes praise, and then directs them off the stage.

Andrew and I swivel back in our seats, and look at the camera. "So there you have it," Andrew says. "The first two tributes for District Eight, Darning and Chelsea."

"It's a pity there wasn't any volunteers, they always make a Reaping interesting" I muse. "Though, I guess this games has already had more than the average amount of volunteers, so I guess we can excuse that."

Andrew nods, and we shift the conversation over to the other tributes.

"Well," I say "Without a doubt, I can tell that those two twelve year olds from District Five, Isaac and Vida, are the cutest two yet. DId you see when Isaac tried to volunteer for Vida? It's just a pity that they both still have to go in. Capitol viewers, we now need your opinion. Who is your favourite tribute so far, and why? The best answer will get a reward!". And then, I lift up an envelope with the words 'First Prize' on it.

"Thankyou for watching today's reaping with us, and we hope to see you tomorrow for the District Nine reapings!" Andrew says.

"Goodbye," I smile.

 **(Martin Bass's (Capitol Citizen) P.O.V)**

My mother and I open the door, carrying all our ingredients from the supermarket. We sit down in our plush, water chairs, and turn our television on to watch the District Nine reapings. The two presenters; Andrew Manretto and Jennifer Williams, are talking about the previous Quarter Quell, in which the tributes all had to volunteer to enter the games.

"Andrew," Jennifer says. "If you had to choose a District to stay in, which one would it be, and why?"

"Well Jennifer," Andrew replies, "I would stay in District One. They have the cutest girls there." I snort. If I had to, I would choose District Two, they get the strongest boys from there. But, I'm in the Capitol, and all is well."

"So, thankyou Andrew, but our reapings has now officially started, we will be showing you Anna Mendronging picking out the tributes names live from District Nine" says Jennifer, and then she and her co-host swivel in their chairs to view the giant television behind them. Our television then shows a picture of a nicely dressed Capitol woman, standing in a field of dullness. She placed her hand in a bowl labelled 'Girls' and calls out "Alice Overwood!" a girl in the eighteen year old section walks up to the stage, in no hurry at all.

Anna then puts her hand in a bowl labelled 'Boys', and calls out "William Kendring!". A wail arises from the twelve year old section, and a boy emerges from the sixteen year old section. "WILLIAM!" a boy from the twelve year old section shouts, "NO! DON'T GO WILLIAM!". But, ignoring the boy, William Kendring walks slowly up to the stage. Anna congratulates him, asks for volunteers, in which the crying boy goes silent, and then gives the two tributes applause.

The two presenters talk a little more, fluffing out their runtime to make up for the embarrassingly short reaping. I switch the TV, and head into the kitchen for food.

 **(Vida Amenta's (District Five) P.O.V)**

I sit next to Isaac, and turn the television on, we should see who we are up against in District Ten. At the moment, I'm worried for my boyfriend, he has to face District Two's Slate Medoff, District One's Jace Niklace, District Four's Finbar Metz, and District Seven's Clive Normandi, they all look particularly scary. Whereas, I have only three to really worry about. I cuddle with Isaac, and watch the screen as District Ten's escort, Kathy Boyoner, picks out the girls name. "Daisy Kerem!" she shouts. A sob emerges through the crowd, and a small girl emerges from the thirteen year old section, crying.

Next, Kathy picks out the boys name, a muscular sixteen year old, Nick Aberth. He walks up to the stage, and Kathy asks for volunteers. No one answers. "Ladies and Gentlemen of District Ten, I present to you your first two tributes, Daisy Kerem, and Nick Aberth!". And then, she walks off.

Isaac and I are about to turn the television off, when our president's face shows up. "Hello, people of Panem, we have an announcement to make. We are going to be holding the District Eleven reapings today as well, and tomorrow will the District Twelve reaping. Happy Hunger Games to you all!".

I realise what she said, and then start feeling bad for those in District Eleven, the parents will have been preparing for what may be their last full day with their children, to find out that that was yesterday. Isaac and I hold each others hands, and wait for the next reaping.

 **(Clive Normandi's (District Seven) P.O.V)**

I lie down next to Jeanne, and we stare at the District Eleven escort, Oliver Highjup. One of the two male escorts. "Hello District Eleven! Happy Hunger Games! Wow, you guys have amazing sunsets!" he shouts. I'm confused for a second, then realise, two reapings today, one in the morning, one at night. "I'll skip all that introducing stuff and get down to what we are ALL here for, the names, which I have the honour of calling out to you for five times this year. Also, I may just say, for an outsider district, you have a lot of victors, in fact, you have TEN, unlike Twelve's pitiful three." We hear a growl rumble through the crowd.

Changing the subject, Oliver walks over to a wooden box labelled 'Girls Names'. He puts his hands in, and picks out two slips of paper. He then cups them in his hands, and then puts one in each. "Which hand?" he asks. Most of the District just point at the left hands. "Okay," he says. "Mahogany Tipster!". A tall, muscular girl from the eighteen year old section steps out, and walks briskly up to the stage. "I'm a bit embarrassed," she says. I'm a little thrown off, she doesn't seem too upset. "I pointed for my own name." It's silent in District Eleven, but you can _tell_ that the Capitol is doubled over in laughter.

Oliver then walks over to the wooden box labelled 'Boys Names' and puts his hands in, and picks out two again. He throws one name into the crowd, and calls out "Shaw Yepper!" a whine comes from the twelve year old section, and a small boy steps out. I almost choke, he looks slightly similar to the boy I dreamt of murdering in my reaping. I shake my head, where are all these murderous thoughts coming from?

Oliver asks if there are any volunteers, as to which he receives silence. "District Eleven! Your first tributes for the Hundredth Annual Hunger Games! Mahogany Tipster, and Shaw Yepper!".

And then, Oliver, Mahogany Five Peacekeepers, the ten victors, and that small boy walked off the stage. Jeanne and I turn the television off, and walk off to bed.

 **(Kaitlyn Natale's (District Twelve) P.O.V)**

I walk out of the meadow quietly, stash my spear behind a tree, and then carry the carcass of my deer to the Hob. Once, I heard that the Hob was bombed, and then, during the Third Quarter Quell, District Twelve had a high chance of being bombed, thank god it wasn't. I trade half the deer for bread and milk, and then walk back to our house, in the Victor's Village. I don't necessarily need to hunt, but I just do it for fun. I give the rest of the deer to one only neighbour, Haymitch Abernathy, as well as the bread and milk. He doesn't shop any more, in fact, he doesn't even walk any more.

I walk inside, and see my dad, Peeta, and my mother, Primrose, waiting for me. I know what you're thinking. Prim? She didn't even go in the games! The Capitol allowed the Everdeen's to stay in the Victor's Village. Though, my grandmother died a few years ago, she was as old as Haymitch. My mother was the infamous Katniss Everdeen's sister. After Peeta emerged victorious from their games, he spent some time with Prim, grieving the loss of Katniss. And, well, the rest became history. In my opinion, it was an odd pairing, especially as Peeta had been in love with my late aunt, but as my mother says, love is love.

"Kaitlyn!" my mother exclaims. "Are you going to go the reaping?". I realise the time, kiss my parents, and then run as fast as I can to the Town Square. I arrive there in plenty of time to spare, I needn't to have run here. I get my name checked off, and then walk into the fourteen year old section. I talk to my friends for a while, and realise that Mayor Undersee has already welcomed my dad and Haymitch. Our escort, Eli Trinket, welcomes us to what she thinks will be District Twelve's best games yet. All too quickly, she is putting her hand in the girls glass bowl. And, she calls out "Kaitlyn Natale!". A sudden gasp emerges through the crowd. I, shocked, walk slowly and warily up to the stage, and then embraced by Eli.

"So, I believe that you, Kaitlyn, are the daughter of Peeta." Eli says to me. I nod in answer. "Well, are there any volunteers?". I look desperately at the crowd. Some were thinking about it, I wished. But no, no one is volunteering, why would they?

"Well then, onto the boys" Eli says, and thrusts her hand into the boys bowl. She unravels the slip, and says loudly "Ash Coralby". A boy hesitantly steps out of the seventeen year old section, and is escorted by peacekeepers up to the stage. "Are there any volunteers?"

No one makes a sound. I start shaking, still overcome by the horror of being reaped.

"Well, District Twelve, here are your first two tributes for the Fourth Quarter Quell, Kaitlyn Natale, and Ash Coralby!" Eli says, beckoning for us to shake hands. Ash and I do, and then walk as fast as we can, with Eli, Peeta, and Haymitch in his scooter.

I sit on a chair, and see my mother rush in. "Why you?" she whispers. "Couldn't it have been someone else? My baby's going to the beastly Hunger Games, in a Quarter Quell! Why does my family suffer in these brutal games! Promise me you won't die, Kaitlyn, promise?"

"I promise" I whisper.

 **A.N: Okay, so that chapter is probably at least three times longer than the average chapter will hopefully be. Sorry that it is so long, I think towards the end you could see me experimenting with different ways to present the reapings.**

 **Also yes, Kaitlyn's last name isn't Mellark. I felt like it'd be too closely associated with the original books if I used Mellark. So, i'm going to find a reason for it to be Natale because :DD**

 **If anyone wants to give me ideas for arenas, please do! I only have three out of eight planned, but I've got a fun one ready for the Final Games!**

 **Also yeah it's sloppy that I changed it in the middle of the book for there to be four victors. But, the Capitol is sloppy so imma leave it that way.**


	3. Chapter 3: Capitol News Report

**(Jennifer William's (Capitol Reporter) P.O.V)**

I smile at the cameras, and say "So there you have it Andrew, our first twenty-four tributes for the year! At the moment, they are rapidly approaching us in the Capitol via trains, and I have to say, I'm excited, are you Andrew?"

"Yeah!" Andrew beams, "The parades are in two days, so you better get your hair ready and go shopping for your clothes, this is going to a parade to remember!"

"Now, let's look at the statistics for our first tributes, in District One, we have the lovely duo, Velvet Amboni and Jace Niklace! These two both volunteered for these games. Velvet is sixteen, and Jace Niklace is seventeen, with an age of thirty-three all up!" I say, introducing the District One tributes.

"In District Two, we have Alana Jalisi and Slate Medoff! These two both volunteered as well, though Alana did so that her sister could mock her around the house. Talk about confidence! Anyway, Alana is fifteen, and Slate is seventeen, giving these two an age of thirty-two altogether!" Andrew tells us.

"For District Three, we have a mayor's daughter, Electrica Yashar, and Plugga Frey! Neither of these two volunteered. Electrica is twelve, and Plugga is thirteen, so we have here a very young pair, with an age of twenty-five all up!" I then talk about the District Three tributes with pride.

"At District Four now, we have Ariella Sherril and Finbar Metz! Again, both of these two volunteered, Ariella rather rapidly if you ask me! Ariella is eighteen, the oldest so far, and Finbar is sixteen, giving these two the oldest pairing so far at thirty-four!" Andrew introduces the District Four tributes.

"And now, onto our lovers in District Five, Vida Amenta and Isaac Scales! Isaac tried to volunteer for Vida when she was reaped, but it ended badly for him, with both him and Vida going in. This is another young pair, both being twelve, making them the youngest pair so far at a mere twenty-four all up!" I say.

"In District Six, we have Daphnie Scorno and Kye Lenz! Like District Three, neither of these two volunteered for the games. These two are also a young pair, Daphnie being fourteen, and Kye being thirteen, making these two only three years older than the youngest pair, as they are twenty-seven altogether!" Andrew exclaims.

"Reaching District Seven," I say. "We have Jeanne Vigil and Clive Normandi! Clive volunteered at the last moment to protect his brother, whereas Jeanne was just a normal reapling. This district has one of the older pairings, with Jeanne being eighteen and Clive being fifteen, giving them a combined age of thirty-three, like District One!" I remarked.

"District Eight holds the two Chelsea Walling and Darning Elles! Again, neither of these these two volunteered. Both Chelsea and Darning are fifteen, which gives them an altogether age of thirty!" Andrew starts to talk a little louder.

"Andrew, can you be quiet please?" I ask. "Thankyou, in District Nine, we have Alice Overwood, and William Kend - uh - Kenderedededing? Who cares? Like many Districts before them, these two didn't volunteer. Alice is eighteen, and Will is sixteen, giving these two a total age of thirty-four! It looks like the ages aren't going to get higher than that!"

"For District Ten, we have Daisy Kerem, and Nick Aberth. These two also didn't volunteer. Daisy is thirteen, and Nick is sixteen, giving these two a total age of twenty-nine." Andrew says, trying to contain his excitement.

"District Eleven held host to the first ever midnight reaping, and gave us the wonderful Mahogany Tipster and Shaw Yepper. These two didn't volunteer either. Mahogany is eighteen, and Shaw is twelve, giving us the most age-contrasting district in the first two games, at thirty years old all up" I say before taking a sip of water, watching as Andrew announces the tributes for the final district.

"And finally, we have the District Twelve tributes, Kaitlyn Natale and Ash Coralby. And, for the first time in what seems like forever, we have a tribute from an outer district related to a victor! Yep, Kaitlyn Natale is daughter of Peeta Mellark, as well as being the neice of the deceased Katniss Everdeen. As we all remember, Peeta Mellark won the 74th Hunger Games by taking too long to swallow some poisonous berries in a suicide pact with his sister-in-law. Moving onto ages, Kaitlyn is fourteen, and Ash is seventeen, giving them a combined age of thirty-one." Andrew finishes.

"So, that's the end of the tribute summaries. Andrew, what do you expect from the arenas?" I ask Andrew.

"Well, we have been notified of the first arena; the one for the boys," he answers me "The Cornucopia will be situated in a plain grass field, surrounded by a stream, and a meadow, and the whole arena is bordered by a wall, in which is twenty foot high. Tributes are permitted to go behind the wall, but they are notified that by a sign that there is a forcefield four-hundred metres away from it, the whole way around.

"Oo!" I exclaim. "That sounds like an interesting arena!"

"Yeah," Andrew says. "Jennifer, what do you think of there only being twelve people in each games? Do you think it will be harder? Easier?"

"Umm" I say. "I'ld say that it would be easier because only a third of them have to die, and a lot will die at the blood-bath, like say seven kids are killed in it, there is only one other person left who needs to die. Though, it will be harder to form alliances, because you will have no one in your district with you. It may as well be just the three careers, Jace, Slate and Finbar winning the boys one, and Velvet, Alana and Ariella winning the girls' games, along with one other random individual in each."

"Well," I then say. "That's all we have time for tonight. See you in two days time for the Arrival of the Tributes and the Tributes Parade! Jennifer Williams,"

"And Andrew Manretto," adds Andrew.

"Signing out!"

 **A.N: I'm writing reaaaaaally fast at the the moment because I just wanna get to the games hehe :s. The good thing about writing this book is that it's not necessarily for the reads and votes, but it's going to help me get back into writing, and hopefully I can then switch back to original fiction!**

 **But, if I do have any readers, I'd love for you to tell me who your favourite and least favourite tributes are! If you do comment, you could persuade me to keep them alive or not ;)**

 **Also I'm probably gonna have an uploading schedule where it's every Monday, Wednesday and Friday (but since Australia is in the future I guess it'd be Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday for people in places like America)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tribute Arrival and Parade

Velvet Amboni's (District One) P.O.V)  
Vanessa, the escort for District One, finally finishes giving Jace and I her little lecture about how to behave in the Capitol, like we didn't know already. Her speech had cost us almost the whole of our last two hours on the train, and I'm holding her accountable for the loss.  
"Thanks Valencia," Jace says, without any emotion coming through in his voice. I can't help but smirk. Jace has so little care that he doesn't even know Vanessa's name!

Vanessa leaves the room, and finally, we're alone. "What do you think about the other tributes?" I ask Jace.  
"Nothing much," he replies. "They all seem to kind of be two-dimensional. If anything, the only ones who'll steal our sponsors would be those two from District Five. Everyone's in love with them."  
I nod, and then there's silence for a few seconds. "You know," I say. "We could change that."  
Jace's eyes light up. "You mean, pretend to be in love?"  
"Yeah!" I smile. "I mean, we're around the same age. We're both _very_ good-looking! We'd be the Capitol's power couple!"  
Jace laughs and agrees to do it.

(Ariella Sherril's (District Four) P.O.V)  
The train stops, and I panic. I hadn't prepared a persona! Finbar and I walk out of the train, cameras flashing everywhere. Finbar is pleasing the crowd very much so, somehow managing to seek both charming and menacing at the same time. I begin to smile and wave back at the Capitol citizens, all dressed in their bright (and somewhat distracting) colours.

They love us. I may have been concerned about trying too hard, but it all came naturally to me. I bet my sister Marine is fuming at me right now! It's was as if the citizens couldn't get enough of myself and Finbar. People were cheering our names, throwing roses at us, amongst other things.

Suddenly, the crowd burst into an even louder round of applause. I paused for a moment, confused. Neither Finbar nor I had done anything special. Finbar prodded my arm, and pointed behind me. I looked to where he was pointing, to see the two kids from District Five step off the train, holding hands.  
"VISAAC!" the crowd cheered. I frowned, and then realised that they had mushed together the names of the two children. I tried to hide my scowl as we walked off, underneath the shadow of the two twelve year olds.

(Kye Lenz's (District Six) P.O.V)  
Daphnie and I step off the train to a loud applause. We step onto a red carpet, which lead to the make-over centre. On either side of the carpet, is screaming Capitol citizens, awestruck that they get to see the tributes for the Quarter Quell. In front of us, is Vida and Isaac from District Five, holding hands. In front of them, is Ariella and Finbar from Four, trying hard to keep the attention of the crowd. Then it's Electrica and Plugga from Three. A little further down the carpet, it Alana and Slate, from District Two. And, in front of them, is Velvet and Jace from District One, holding hands. I look behind Daphnie and I, and see the District Seven tributes, Jeanne and Clive, step off their train to an even louder applause.

Daphnie murmurs to me once we're a quarter of the way to the make-over centre. "This is sick." She whispers, barely audible over the noise of the crowd. The crowd then cheers again, this time for the District Nine tributes; Alice and William. Up ahead, I can see that both Districts One and Two have already made it into the centre.

(Slate Medoff's (District Two) P.O.V)  
I enter the make-over centre with Alana. Inside, is a large hall, with labelled doors all the way down. I see the boy from District One, Jace, step through the second door. Alana and I hadn't been given any directions, so we walk down the hall, looking up at the labelled doors. The first read 'District One: Female', and the second read 'District One: Male'.

I walk down two more doors, abandoning Alana, and step through the door that is labelled for me. As I open the door, I hear a high-pitched squeak, and then a voice pitched just as high exclaim "Hello Slate! We're going to make you look beautiful!"

(Alice Overwood's (District Nine) P.O.V)  
"Move your chin down," Perry, a woman in my prep team, instructs me. I patiently push my chin down, and she cuts off some of my hair, while she, and the other two on the team - Johnny and Sarah -, talk about what they will be doing for the next few weeks.  
"I've got this most gorgeous dress for the interviews. I can't wait for them!" Sarah exclaims.  
"Same, do you remember the end of last years games? With the leaf-saw? I nearly fell off the balcony when I saw it!" Perry squeaks. I roll my eyes. Stupid petty Capitoliatins, don't know how brutal these games actually are!

The prep team puts some wax on me, and then scampers off, saying that they have finished with me. I sit there quietly and patiently, covered in shiny wax. I was about to get up when the door flies open and a tall, normal-looking man walks in. So at least some people in this city have a taste in fashion! "Hello, Alice" he says.  
"Hi," I say back, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
"I'm Felix Rogers" he tells me.  
"I'm Alice Overwood,"  
"I know" and immediately I feel stupid.

"What are you going to dress me in?" I ask him.  
"It's a surprise," Felix replies.  
"But you're dressing me and-"  
"Hush, Hush! Never overestimate the element of blowing someone away"  
"What?"  
"Never mind"  
"Okay, now what I'm going to do, is style your hair for your costume. I'm going to make you a diamond!" Felix says happily.

I close my eyes, and then, when Felix tells me to, I open them again, and look in the mirror, and then my jaw shatters to the floor. I look amazing! My light brown hair is curled, and falls down past my shoulders. He's put some cosmetics on my face, I know that, but God knows what they are. I just stand in front of the mirror, mouth open, in my underwear.  
"O o on o ee or es?" I hear.  
I shake my head, clearing my ears. "Pardon?" I say.  
"Do you want to see your dress?" Felix repeats.  
"Ooh, yes please!" I say like a three-year old. I'm happy for a moment, and then remember where I am. These are the Hunger Games I'm dressing for. I immediately depress my mood.

Felix walks over to a wardrobe nearby me, and opens it. Inside it, was a long, grainy dress, styled thinly to press against my body. It was magnificent. I put it on, and it starts glowing. Felix smiles, as if he's completed a very difficult task. And he has. I look at my reflection, who doesn't look like that girl from District Nine that should have been there. I look like another person!

I put my shoes on, and then meet up with William. His mouth opens at the sight of me. He doesn't look too bad himself. Dressed in a tuxedo matching the colour of my dress, and brown suede shoes, he also looks like a person who comes from this place. We walk to the area where the Capitol want us to go, ready for the Tribute Parade. All the tributes but District Eight were there. The District One tributes were dressed in flashing diamonds, District Two in Roman Soldier Outfits, District Three in what I can only describe as crackles of black electricity. The tributes from District Four were dressed as mer-people, District Five were dressed as power plugs, and are connected together, which looks really cute, especially since they're trying to become the Capitol's next 'it' couple. The tributes from District Six are dressed in white suits, that's all, though, the tributes from District Seven are dressed wonderfully by little peices of paper oragami. The District Ten tributes are dressed as cows, which look a little weird, and District Eleven are covered in soil, and only wearing a shirt and underwear, made of leaves and berries. District Twelve is dressed in black clothes with chunks of coal sticking out of them, making it really plain, but effective.

"You ready?" I ask William. He looks up at me, and shakes his head, clearly nervous. I sigh, William may be sixteen, but he acts the same was as the twelve year old from Eleven. I wish I had someone eighteen, like me. In all honesty though, it won't matter too much, seeing as I'm going into these games alone.

(Jennifer William's (Capitol Reporter) P.O.V)  
"Jennifer!" a person calls from down the studio hallway. "We're starting!"  
I swear, and run to the newsroom. Andrew is already sitting down, and I spring into my seat.  
"And, we're on!"  
"Hello, Panem, and welcome back to your Capitol Quarter Quell Update. And Andrew, I believe that this is our fifteenth update this year. Am I right?" I say.  
"Well Jennifer, I think you are. Let's see, we had the announcement of the Quell, the twelve reapings, that's thirteen. We had the reaping recap two days ago, fourteen, and this one! Wow, last year, we had twenty-three all up! We're going to have a lot more this time, with the eight games and all..."  
"Yeah" I agree.

"So, the first tributes have now arrived, and what a show they put on for us! Did you see Chelsea Walling with her bucket load of kisses? What about Nick Aberth? And Daphnie Scorno? This is going to be a very eventful year!" Andrew says.  
"How about Velvet Amboni and Jace Nicklace, from District One?" I ask. "I didn't even realise there was chemistry until I saw the two together!"  
"Personally, I'm more of a Visaac supporter, if you ask me." Andrew grins at the camera.

"According to schedule, the Tribute Parade will start any minute, then the tributes will go into training for five days while the polls are set and all that, then there is two days worth of Private Sessions, then the interviews. The boys will then go into a hovercraft to the arena, spend their last night before their games underneath it, and then the games begin at eight in the morning! So, only a few more weeks to go! While the boys' games is on, the girls will get to train, beef up, and relax until a week after the boys' games finish, where they then fly out to a different arena. They will also spend their last night before their games under the arena, and then their games will begin at four in the morning." I explain the schedule.

"We have word that the girls' arena has been finalised, but details are not going to be released in order to keep it a surprise for tributes." Andrew tells the camera.  
"Well, we all should be in the home stretch in the preparing for the Tribute's Parade. To my knowledge, about a hundred or so people are already lining the streets to get a glimpse! Thank God that we have special reporter seats!" I joke.

"Now, our main question for the day is; What twists do you think will be in the arena?" Andrew says.  
"I'm not even going to answer that! We'll leave it up to you to vote for the twist you think will be in the boys arena, and the twist you think will be in the girls arena!" I laugh.  
"Jennifer, I'm going to let you recap the twists that were in the previous Quells." Andrew offers.  
"Me? Aw, thanks!" I say. "So, in the First Quarter Quell, the twist was that there were land-mines spread out all over the arena, and they blew up when they were stepped on. It took the tributes a little while to figure out, but they got there eventually!  
"In the Second Quarter Quell, the twist was that almost every piece of plant-life was poisonous. The fruit was, the bark was, even the water and the scent of the flowers were! A girl called Maysilee Donner from District Twelve used this to her advantage, and killed various people with poisoned darts shot from a blowgun.  
"And in the Third Quarter Quell, the arena was a kind of clock, with each hour bringing a new disaster, for instance, a poisonous fog will arise at two o'clock in the morning, and again at two o'clock in the afternoon. Only two alliances actually found out the arena was a clock, the rest just ran around aimlessly until they died." I finish off.

"So, now, we have only a few short minutes until the Tribute Parade, so, gather your friends, head to the television, and eat and drink to your heart's content while waiting for the Tributes to be presented! Happy Hunger Games! Have a Good Quell!" Andrew says  
"And may the odds be ever in your favour" I finish, as the cameras turn off.

"So," I say to Andrew. "Are you going to organise the next date at any time or not?". Andrew laughs, and winks at me. We then continue bantering as we make our way to our special reporters seats for the Parade.

(Jace Niklace's (District One) P.O.V)  
I hold onto Velvet's hand as the tributes from District Eight board their carriage, dressed in rainbow-coloured outfits.  
Our chariot moves forwards as the door in front of us opens, and we hear the screams of the Capitol in full blast, like a bomb. Everyone is cheering, and screaming as Velvet and I hold hands and smile and wave at the crowd. I smirk at the crowd, and about twenty or so people faint, probably thinking I smirked at them. We continue to wave and smile at the crowd, and I decide we need to make things more interesting. I do one more wave, and then I grab Velvet by the waist, and pull her into a kiss, to which the crowd erupts at. We continue to move forward, until our carriage stops in front of the stage, which President Snow is standing on. Next to us, our allies, District Two pull up, and on our other side, the District Three carriage pulls to a stop. As I look at the other tributes, I realise that only us, District Two, Four, Five, Seven and Nine look good. All the other districts looked weird in some way or another.

President Snow stands up to the stage, and speaks into the microphone "Welcome, tributes, to the Capitol. We thank you, for your sacrifice towards these games. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!". And with that, the area bursts with cheers and shouts of the Capitol citizens and sponsors, ready for the biggest Quarter Quell so far.

Our chariot wheels out, and Velvet and I step off it, with Slate and Alana straight at our heels. "That was exciting, wasn't it?" Slate says enthusiastically.  
"Yeah," Velvet says. "You guys look awesome!"  
"Well, you guys look like angels! What a good idea, dressing you up in diamond!" Alana says kindly.  
"Thanks" I say.

We tried to look for Finbar and Ariella, but they seemed to have already disappeared. So, Slate, Alana, Velvet and I step into the elevator, which takes us up to our floor, the first floor. We step out of it, to see our mentors and escort waiting for us. "You guys did amazing!" Valencia, our escort, squeaks.  
"Thanks Valencia" I smirk at her. Velvet shoots me a look, though I can't imagine why.  
"Nice going" Velvet's mentor, Tayla says to us.  
"Yeah, you looked awesome out there!" my mentor, Gloss, says.  
"Thankyou!" Velvet and I say, and let our joined hands go.

"So," Valencia says, breaking the silence. "We may as well get to bed, tommorow's going to be a big day! Five days for training! That's more than what Tayla and Gloss here got! In fact, they only got about three days!".  
So, Velvet and I split up to go to our rooms, and I sit down on my bed. On it, was a remote. I press a button labelled 'On'. A television slides down from the roof, and takes up the whole of the back wall. "Cool" I say.

I press a button, labelled 'One', and instantly, it shows the Town Square in my district, empty, as it's night. The camera then moves, towards where my house is. It stops in full view of my house. I smile at it, and then promise my family 'I will get back to you, I promise. I will see you guys in two months, max, and that's only if these games are long'.

I then turn off the television, and jump underneath the soft, plush covers of my bed. I smile to myself. Velvet and I smashed it out there. Everyone in the Capitol is going to love us now.

~~  
A.N: Okay so I'm already breaking my posting schedule, but I kinda just want to get to the games already hehe.  
I'm trying to introduce more of the lesser known characters. Pretty sure I need to flesh out Slate, Electrica, Plugga, Finbar, Ariella, Daphnie, Kye, Jeanne, Chelsea, Darning, Alice, William, Daisy, Nick, Shaw, Mahogany and Ash. That's close to all of them :(

I'll try to make you all love them before they die hehe. Have fun reading my attempt to flesh these guys.

(I will keep eight of them alive though, just because I love y'all (or I wanna make a more interesting story, either/or)

Also another note. Please don't correct me for misspelling "colour" or things like that. It is correct where I come from, so it's just that you might not be used to (that being said there ARE most likely spelling mistakes littered throughout this book. Plz ignore.

I'm also thinking of culminating a 'blooper' section of this book, which I could post after every fifth chapter of something. Mainly random one-off lines I _had_ written but took them out because they're stupid or inappropriate ;)

Oki guys cyaaaa


End file.
